


【朱白】放荡与克制

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: RPS向！朱x老白x小白   快感相通  非典型3p  舔穴 口交震惊！！某朱姓市民睡醒后发现天降之物！当事人朱先生：我当时就是很惊讶，我的爱人变成两个了小白：好像你不享受一样老白：哼，下半身动物





	【朱白】放荡与克制

朱一龙是被下腹的燥热弄醒的，睡眼惺忪的往下一瞧，自己下面那活正被人含在嘴里伺候。

蓬松的碎发随着那人的吞吐搔着腹部，全根没入，直到到喉头，因为长度异人而受到喉咙的生理反应，嘴巴也在触碰到根部时及时一嘬，在猛烈刺激男人晨间最脆弱的防御临界线后，又抬头吐出已经铃口微张的龟头，拉出最淫靡的丝线挂在嘴边，红色的小舌快速一勾，像是绝不放过任何一点美味般，情动得眼尾染红，白宇从男人的那活间抬起头来，眼底满是情欲。

“怎么把胡子剃了？小白”虽说现在欲望被人撩拨得不行，朱一龙却还是敏捷的捕捉到了爱人的小变化，甚至伸手抚摸了下爱人的下巴。

肌肤所及之处意外的光滑，像是从未长过胡子般。

“怎么？不喜欢？”被当猫一样抚慰着下巴的人显然对此很是受用，从原本埋头趴在朱一龙下身的姿势改为双腿叉开跪在对方腰侧，挺翘的肉臀正好与男人挺立的欲望亲密接触。

“你什么样子我都喜欢，只是…你不是一直都喜欢留着胡子吗？”总说自己不懂浪漫的男人却在无意识说着情话，只不过白宇并没有给对方过多的思考时间，骨节分明的手立马圈住男人的炙热，抬起腰部就要用小穴往下吞吃。

“等——唔”还没等朱一龙制止，自己硬挺的炙热就被温暖的甬道包裹住了，甚至因为姿势的缘故，直达深处。

朱一龙本能的觉得自家爱人有点奇怪——太过热情主动与性急了。  
虽然平日里也不是没有过这种情况，但大多数都是被朱一龙这个大猪蹄子哄骗着搞的，一开始白宇都会过于害羞而不好意思，在自己慢慢的引导后就会像是熟透的蜜桃般，汁水四溅。

原本朱一龙还想享受着被甬道包裹全部的温存感，结果掌握主导权的那人压根没等他开始，双手撑在朱一龙脸的两侧，腰开始上下扭动，这样一来反而像是白宇在日他一样，虽然呻吟不止的还是身上那人，上位者微微前倾的姿势正好能让朱一龙翘起的龟头戳在前列腺上，白宇这样自给自足了没一会，前端的性器就不停的淌水，微张的铃口预示着射精的前兆。

明明是自己在疯狂的占别人便宜，却像是反被人强了似的，朱一龙的脸涨得通红，如初尝情欲的童子鸡般，不得不说，今天的爱人真的很会夹，好几次朱一龙都差点缴械，又被对方硬生生的拖回安全区。

肉体愈来愈快的撞击声，爱人猫似的呻吟，朱一龙狠狠地动了几下腰后，却被另一个声音扯下了云端。

“一大早就发情，也不怕精尽人亡？”与身上同样面貌身形声音的那人出现在了房门口，唯一的不同是，门口的那位胡子拉碴，衣服却还好好的穿在身上，额前的碎发一丝不苟的抹到头上，只不过脸上情动的表情与身上这位一丝不挂体毛稀少的人重合到了一起，放荡与克制。

“遵从欲望有什么不好的？你不也硬了？老白”在老白出现在门口的那一刻之后，小白明显感受到体内的硬挺胀大了一圈，戏谑的眼神在相互注视的朱一龙与老白之间来回挪，故意抬起腰身，在穴口只留有龟头的时候又猛地坐了下去。

满意的看到在门口站姿挺拔气宇宣扬的人软了腰身，其实那西裤里支起的帐篷早就将出卖了他，他们本就同根生。

朱一龙在瞧见来者后，的确是本能的反应，特别是瞧见对方禁欲的模样脸上却是遮不住的春色后，更甚了，那是他所熟悉的爱人，当然也不全是，只能说是更为熟悉的版本，是他爱人的一部分。

很明显，朱一龙对于这种突如其来的天降大活人的情况很是不解，当然更多的是享受其中，身上正起起伏伏的那位率先替男人解除困惑。

“我们一起床就变成了现在这样，像是把白宇硬生生拆成了两个个体，当然我们都是白宇，只不过那家伙却还矜持着什么无聊的理性…”即便是嘴上说着解答的话语，下身却还是造做不误。

“闭嘴——”另一个个体虽然还衣着完整，可西裤前端被浸湿的布料，与喉头压抑不住的呻吟，昭告着他也同样享受，是的，他也是白宇，两个个体的快感是相通的，刚刚在书房办公的自己并不好受，原本飞速转动的脑袋很快就被这边的情欲给搅乱。

好容易三步一停的挪到了床沿，离将罪魁祸首绳之以法就差最后一步了，就被小白突如其来的高潮全盘打翻。

当然促使这件事情发生的帮凶正是一直被晾在一旁被小白当按摩棒使用的朱一龙了，看着老白跌跌撞撞的走过来，男人好几次都怕爱人磕碰着，在最后关头，秉着手心手背都是肉的原则，朱一龙坐起身来，接住靠近床沿的老白，搂住正要坐下去的小白，却阴差阳错地拽着小白的腰身往自己性器狠狠一撞，坐姿的变化也让胀大的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，结果就导致直把对方逼上了高潮。

没有人知道朱一龙此举是有意还是无意。

反正当老白从不应期缓过来之后就发现自己身上只穿着衬衫，与小白姿势相同的跪在了自家神仙哥哥普通好看的脸两侧。

这太过了，缓过劲来的老白急忙想移开，这可是一张普通好看的神仙脸呀，怎么能被自己的下身埋没。

奈何身后依旧奋力的小白和不断啃咬舔舐着自己大腿内侧的朱一龙和禁锢住自己胯部的手，两人像是故意般，让他直面欲望本身，拽着他沉沦深渊。

努力的不软下腰，颤抖着支撑着自己的体重，无法防备使得自己的身体全方面的敞开给了朱一龙，并且因为紧张提升的敏感度，反而让他更不好受。

趁着老白分神之际，朱一龙分开他努力想要合上的双腿，拨开颤抖的臀尖，直视那欲望的淫靡之花。

它很美，肉红的穴口颤颤巍巍，原以为可能因为两人快感相通，穴口是被巨物撑开而合不拢的，其实并不，那花心张合着示意着自己正在被占有，也勾引着男人去采摘。

“龙哥，不要……！”沾染着情欲的嗓音根本没有任何威慑作用，只是徒增情趣罢了。

几乎是着了魔般，朱一龙将自己的脸埋了进去，高挺的鼻尖蹭着会阴，舌头拨开穴口，一探究竟。

这种感觉很神奇，平日朱一龙也不是没为爱人口过，但由于快感相通，分裂成两个个体后，被肉棒操弄得甬道更加紧致，舌头的感受像是同肉棒接通，更为灵活的舌头同样也给了老白小白登峰的快感。

他们就像是不知疲惫的机器，又像是三头互相厮磨不断索取的野兽，他需要他，他着迷他，他折磨他，他爱着他…

“哥哥！”  
“龙哥！”

模仿性交律动的舌头，不断向上挺动的胯部，配合着上下运动的腰身，临界顶端的快感…隐忍地低吟与放荡的高吟交织在一起，谱写他们的乐章，随着三人共同地加速，最终合为一体…

微凉的精液冲刷内壁，疲软的柱身享受内里的温存，迸发四散的液体沾染着肌肤，淫靡又美丽，归于一体的白宇俯下身亲吻爱人。

“早安，my love”


End file.
